SIMPLE
by YACUMO
Summary: He wanted to exert his dominant alpha side on Duo. Mark him, take him and show it to others.  He was an Alfa. That is why his relationship with animals was so successful. They could recognize in him his energy and right now, he was on the hunt.
1. Chapter 1

He never imagined this.

It truly never passed his mind.

They seldom talked to each other.

They barely crossed words.

They did not see each others as comrades or friends…Well not apparently … but last night, last night had changed everything…

And even though those thoughts were crossing his mind; his hand couldn't stop the movements over the creamy back he was now lavishing with soft and almost lazy strokes, nor his eyes ever stopped kissing each tiny almost imperceptible freckle over a tiny nose, the soft hue of pink in his lovers face or the long eyelashes fluttering ever so slightly over REM.

It all started quite simple. Almost every year since their departure from war, Quatre with the help of Relena and Dorothy, would throw what they liked to call a "family" reunion… meaning a magnificent ball, all food and drinks included and of course let's not forget what "family" implies for both of them… only about every single ambassador, senator, president and Oh-I-am-so-important-what-the-hell-are-you-looking-at people they could find in this universe... and beyond.

He was not being picky or ungrateful in having the opportunity to make contacts for his security company; he was not uncomfortable with the intention… only the scenery. But as the good old mercenary scholar that he was, he just blended in, smiled, seduced and conquered as a pro.

He knew his assets. He was not unfamiliar with the concept of "tall, dark and mysterious", and he knew by the way women and men alike turned their heads in his direction as he entered any place.

He had no problems at all with that… but his qualms resided in the fact that this was the fifth party they were hosting in a row…and the first one he had ever assisted too.

Why was this you might ask; well it was quite simple.

He talked to them regularly for his job. He needed Heero's expertise in computers, Wufei's knowledge in hand-in-hand combat and Quatre's contacts for possible full-time clients.

He did not talk to Duo. He never did and he hoped he never had to.

No way of doing it since he felt extremely guilty, not only for destroying Duo's Black-scythe, but also for abandoning him so impersonally when Heero had deposited him like a damsel-in-distress in his arms with an incredibly soft "Take care of him"

Yep, it was simple.

No one knew about that, everyone thought that he had just gotten behind. But the fact that Trowa still remembered how he discarded him so carelessly on the floor…still remains.

And even though Quatre asked Duo if he was ok in the way home… he briefly locked gazes with the green eyes, turned to Quatre, smiled and said "I just felt asleep".

Even after almost 5 years of that event, his friendship with Q, Wufei and Heero grew even to the point of being occasionally bed-partners. However his relationship with Duo never advanced. Not too much anyway… especially if he took into consideration that he made sure when he reunited with the other pilots, that Duo was not going to be there.

And here he was, being insecure for the first time in his life about seeing Duo Maxwell after all those years. Because he understood it was jealousy what motivated him to act towards the fey one in that way.

Jealous for the close proximity and honest smiles Duo shared with his Quatre.

Greedy for the "close" friendship he had with the guarded Heero.

He also made him envious for his ability to be so free-spirited and natural with "cold and hermetic" Wufei.

But specifically… afraid of the dark and complex feelings Duo inspired in him. And not being able to define if they were dismissal or wariness that converted them into a liability he could not digest too well.

He chuckled silently and continued his soft ministrations on his lover.

"And to think it took me almost-death-experienced missions for them to trust me, and you just arrived and did it without breaking a sweat" he whispered softly tracing his index finger on soft and swollen lips. Gawking at the little-one eyelashes which continued fluttering, and Trowa still marvelled in how long, curly and almost feminine they were.

He was hard. He had been exited since he woke up. He wanted to hop on over the supple body and enter him without preambles. He knew his opening was moist and full with his seed. He had made sure of that with the amount of times they had made love.

He could still savour the other's skin in his mouth, the texture of the soft tresses while he pulled the head backwards and the little shy moans he forced on their owner.

Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ

The time had arrived when he received for the fifth time the elegant invitation in the mailbox of his condo. He grabbed the bridge of his nose, and started formulating believable excuses for his lack of participation this year again. But he stopped dead in his tracks once he started reading the little letter that accompanied the invitation.

"_Dear Trowa,_

_I am very disappointed on__ you. Seriously, how long did you think you could pull out the excuses you gave us...more specifically me for not coming to the reunion?_

_I have to confess that the first time Duo gave me the hint that you were not coming because __of him; I stopped talking to him for almost 4 days! Can you imagine? 4 days in which I did not have any kind of sexual gratification at all! I was so pissed that for the first time in many years Trowa that I was not able to think with my dick!_

_Fortunately, make up sex is really outstanding my dear or I would be as Duo likes to call it "Royally and fucking pissed!"_

_I off course happily made Heero investigate all the information you so solicitously gave me as excuses the last 4 years and you can very well imagine my surprise to discover that not only Catherine is in great health, but also fortunately fractured-free. You can only imagine also my delight to find out that your business is not "in the border of bankrupt" but making your bank account a very good "pick-up" line. _

_Seriously Trowa, I am disappointed. I refuse to even take into consideration what Duo told me. Please do not blame him. I already had my suspicions about your almost __recurring absences to our meetings and party, but you must be really proud of me. It took me two and a half bottles of my Cheval Blanc wine to make him lose himself…and boy did he do that._

_Anyways, I am going to have you picked up at the airport tomorrow at __7 am. Do not worry about transportation; my private ship will transport you here. I already talked to your assistant and cleared up your agenda for the next two weeks._

_I hope you are excellent by the way, silly me, where are my modals._

_See you soon._

_Your friend,_

_Q"_

Dear god, he could feel a headache coming. He looked at his watch and noticed that if Quatre's timing was as punctual as he remembered he had less than an hour to get ready.

But he also was very grateful for this opportunity to present itself. It was time to confront his ghosts and see what all this mess he had caused on himself would en up in.

He prepared his luggage and wallet with the conviction that whatever he packed was still going to be useless once Quatre decided to go shopping with him. He locked his door, activated his condo's alarm and descended the stairs just to find big and burly Rashid waiting for him with the limo's door opened.

Another headache coming, trust Quatre to make rich and notorious a new rule in his bucket list.

"Good afternoon master Trowa"

"Good afternoon also for you Rashid, still growing I see"

"Well, I can't complain at all I must admit it. My wife has no complains in that department. I am sure that everything is ready?"

"As ready as I can be with your tiny boss Rashid"

The big man laughed out loud while closing the limo's door- "Don't let him listen to you master Trowa, or you are going to see how "tiny" he can really be"

On his way to the airport, he double-checked the letter and found himself really irritated with Quatre's line of sex and Duo included. Surprisingly he did not know if he was jealous at the concept of Q and Duo together, and he knew he was pissed when he couldn't identify if it was towards Quatre… or Duo.

He did not know. He only frowned and offered a small smile to Rashid. He closed his eyes and decided to make an effort to relax in the time he had left before catastrophe.

Җ

To his surprise, the topic was not mentioned during breakfast in Quatre's household. And Quatre gave not indication of talking about it. It was like that letter was never written. He even found himself in a very calm and familiar scene after almost 3 hours of his arrival to the manor. Quatre had given him instructions of relaxing and thinking what restaurant did he want for lunch. He contemplated his plans for the rest of the day with a cup of his favorite brand of coffee in his hand while he was leaning against the kitchen windows which lead to his also favorite landscape in Quatre's house. It was really beautiful. Quatre's mansion was placed in Cinque Terre beautifully constructed in perfect harmony with the cliff that was almost over the lake which waters were warm and cozy if you decided to swim a little bit. He knew that from experienced when he had swum in them in many nights with Quatre only to follow with slow sex in one of the many rooms in the place.

But his musings were soon interrupted by Duo's sudden appearance on the kitchen. And not only his appearance…but his "appearance" at that time in the morning.

He soon took into account that Duo had still to notice his figure in the kitchen and honestly he wanted the later not to happen to soon.

Years have been gracious on Duo…very good in fact.

He noticed that his height and built were slighter than Quatre's, he was perhaps in between 5.2 or 5.6 feet tall. Trowa rapidly deduced it was due to malnourishment in his childhood development. He also connected the last with the lithe and slim built in long, creamy, muscular and hairless legs that continued into what appeared to be a supple, round and what he assumed coin-bouncing pair of buttocks.

And how was he able to deduce the ass part you might ask…well it was again quite simple.

Duo was now bending in front on him, rummaging in the kitchen cabinets and making his nightshirt ride high on his thighs, giving Trowa the nice view, and the opportunity to analyze if Duo was in fact naked under the piece of clothe.

But again his contemplation was interrupted when Duo turned around and gave Trowa a full view if his also extremely attractive front.

Trowa discovered that it was not a nightgown shirt. But a silk dark emerald green shirt partially opened to the middle of it, showing that even though Duo must have suffered of a very poor diet on his tender years, years of exercise, piloting, mechanics and Quatre's care; gave him a very nice set of muscles that combined in a dashing way with the now more angular face, full rose lips and cat-like eyes he had.

Trowa found that Duo looked absolutely stunning in green with purple groggy eyes and chestnut reddish and attractively tousled hair. He swallowed with a little bit hurriedly noticing that his hair was undone, falling in soft ways over one of his shoulders which also lead him to see a little rose bud as a nipple under the cascades of hair that reach until his hipbone.

Duo stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted tiny movement on his peripheral vision and turned to fast that the contents in is arms fell all over Quatre's immaculate kitchen.

Trowa found himself a little bit mesmerized by the fast flash of feelings on Duo's face.

Shock, recognition, calm, shock, and embarrassment.

It was the last one that made Trowa lick his lips and come forward, leaving the now cool cup of coffee over the kitchen table and step few centimeters away form Duo only for his morbid fascination of the pale rose that Duo had when blushing.

Once he could smell Duo's clean fragrance because of their proximity, he dropped slowly to the floor and picked up the chocolate pop tarts and vanilla flavored small box of milk around Duo's long and aesthetic feet.

He started to stand up again not bothering to hide the fact that he was openly ogling and almost touching with his nose Duo's front body.

"I am sorry if I scared you. I had no idea that someone else was in the house. I presume you just woke up, right?"

"Ye-yeah. Ohm… I mean-n you didn't s-scared me…you j-just surprised me. That's all."

Trowa again was transfixed with Duo's antics when Duo raised his arm just to put his hand on his nape in what Trowa thought was a nervous movement. That tiny movement made his shirt ride a bit higher on his thighs.

There was again a silent moment before Trowa grudgingly moved over the toaster, popped open the pastries and placed them inside the device. Like if he were in his house, he moved in the kitchen, opened a cabinet, took out a glass and served Duo his drink.

Once they were ready, he placed the now hot tarts on a plate, turned around and looked at Duo, who had an almost in-wonder expression.

Duo didn't move and almost cutely started rolling a strand of hair with his small but agile hands.

Trowa moved forward, grabbed Duo by the curvy small of his back and helped him sit on a tall chair next to the countertop. Duo just offered a tiny smile and started eating in a slow process.

Trowa looked at the time and saw that it was thirty past ten in the morning and turned around to watch Duo again.

Unconsciously this caused Duo to frown and lower his face.

"I tend to wake up really early in the morning you know? But Quatre and Heero made me drink too much last night and when I woke up I discovered I was here and I didn't have my clothes"

"I am not judging you Duo; I was just wondering what time was it. Quatre told me he was going to return home at 12 so we could go for lunch"

"Oh, I see, I am sorry" And he looked then to the window.

"Are you lining in the planet? Last time I heard you were still living in L-2"

Duo again raised his head and looked at Trowa with interest.

"Yep. Quatre finally convinced me to move here with him"

Trowa found himself again with the nagging feeling he had felt in the limo, but this time it was more directed towards Quatre and even Heero. He was envious of them for being able to have Duo.

He felt aggravated, possessive and domineering in one second. He wanted to exert his dominant alpha side on Duo…mark him, take him and show it to others.

He was a hunter, and Alfa. That is why his relationship with big animals was so successful. They could recognize in him his energy and right now, he was on the hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Even though I would love to have these boys all to myself...they are not mine. This is a fic of my own creation...I am just borrowing the beautiful boys of GW. Ciao.

_Last Chapter_

He felt aggravated, possessive and domineering in one second. He wanted to exert his dominant alpha side on Duo…mark him, take him and show it to others.

He was a hunter, and Alfa. That is why his relationship with big animals was so successful. They could recognize in him his energy and right now, he was on the hunt...

SIMPLE

Duo was giving him little glances since that morning. His years as a people expert told him that they were curious but at the same time incredibly coquetish.

He loved curiosity. That is why one of his favorites says was _Curiosity killed the cat. _And right now he really wanted to say to beautiful Duo "Here Kitty, kitty, kitty".

He chuckled silently while keeping his eyes plastered to Duo's firm and lovable behind while all of them were heading to Quatre's office after lunch.

He loved Quatre, he really did. The most wonderful thing about his blonde angel is that he was a talker. Since he arrived to the kitchen until now, Quat had literally left them speechless; which was perfect for him, taking into consideration that he loved the tiny little glampses Duo was giving him. And why is that you might ask...well it was very simple.

Since they had left the mansion, during the riding in the limo, eating lunch, coming to Quatre's office and Quatre's incessant monologue; Trowa had litterally devoured Duo with his eyes. Raking them all over his body from head to toe and back. He really liked how Duo even with his open personality would look at him, blush and lower his eyes only to look at him with the long eyelashes as a curtain to the also lovely big cat-like eyes.

He felt like purring. Duo was silently comunicating his interest and additionally his acceptance of Trowa's intense gazing. He liked it and that made Trowa even more secure about himself. He could not deny that the idea of an extremely attractive if not gorgeous young man liking his silent advances was one hell of an ego burst. Not even Heero, Wufei and Quat with his shinning personality reacted in this fashion.

He had made the same silent advances with Heero, Wufei and Quatre.

Heero had simply taken them as a contest looking at him with a very intense pair of blue eyes. But here was nothing sensual in the fact that they ended up laughing their asses off after the banter.

Wufei could only look at Trowa with a cute but annoying huff with his nose only to say to Trowa that unless he wanted to have another session of horizontal tango he had to stop with the "improper looking". What a funny way to diminish one's stamina.

And Quatre simply did not catch it. And he could not find in his heart any reason to blame Quatre for not knowing how to identify that kind of look. Quatre grew up with eyes full of love, understanding, admiration and friendship. So in his happy world, there were only happy looks.

But with Duo it was like a fesh air. The boy knew he was good looking, but at the same time he knew his assests. And as the good street wise boy he was, knew how to defend them and exploit them. And boy was he enjoying this little game he was having right now.

He was so lost in his musings that he had to be called twice by Quatre informing them that he was leaving to a last-minute meeting with his company board.

"It won't last more than half an hour so please wait for me here. We have to continue updating our lives" Quatre stood up and left in a hurry, leaving a somewhat blushing Duo and a now intense looking Trowa.

Җ

He loved this sensation.

He did not considered himself a pervert as a playful Duo had called him several times during the night while he fucked him into oblivion. He wanted to describe himself as…curiously creative.

But somehow he found himself very softly, very delicately and oh-so-slowly, entering Duo's pliant, unconscious and exhausted body on his bed.

He had watched some porn during his life… Scratch that, he had watched huge amounts of porn in his life. He even had some favorite categories like for example riding or double penetration. He had watched 3 or 4 vids of a sleepy boy being fucked by a generally older but-not-too-much man. At that time he did not fancy the idea of having a person laying there like a freaking sex doll… but now doing it himself… he was kind of understanding the kick of it.

His concentration was solely on Duo's face and unaware movements.

Somehow watching as his cheeks and lips became redder in the stupor of penetration, little nipples flowering under the spell of excitement and a trimmed torso arching in lust; made him take hold of his lover hips and position them higher over his lap, arching the lovely back even more.

The new position exited him in a way that made him reconsider if in fact was he or was he not the pervert his lover had catalogued him as. Discovering that with only little circular movements of his hips, "Mr. Heavy arms" as Duo baptized it, could nudge the gland inside his lover, offered a new set of delicious feelings in his body thanks to Duo's antics.

Duo´s head immediately turned sideways and his mouth opened in a silent plea. His hands closed tightly over the silken sheets. His breathing became more labored. And then he smiled with his eyes still closed.

"Knew you were a pervert" he whispered in a sensual and pleased way.

Җ

Duo stood immediately up and went to lean on his side one of the office´s windows, casting an almost ethereal look to him and offering Trowa the tantalizing view of tight black pants.

It did not go unnoticed to Trowa that the little one was looking at him through the thick glass reflection.

"So… you are going to the banquette, aren't you? Because Q has been nagging since forever because of your absences" he tried to sound indifferent while looking at the high landscape.

Trowa silently went to stand at Duo's back.

"Right now I am interested in knowing if you would like me to go"

Duo turned his head to look at him only to blush and turn his head rapidly to the original position when he noticed their proximity.

He smiled softly when Duo tentatively shrugged his shoulders and whispered "Why wouldn't I?"

Trowa took his queue moving so that he softly pressed Duo more firmly against the glass making their chest touch and his back flushed against the cool surface.

Duo rapidly placed his hands against his chest out of reflex and he gladly noticed that they were not pushing him.

"Maybe you should re-evaluate your answer little one"

Duo looked directly to his eyes and offered a cute and confused frown "You lost me in there pal, I might not be following you, Why would I do that"

Trowa sensually smiled and leant forward making Duo's neck arch and make more notorious their height differences.

"Because Duo, since I saw you this morning I want nothing more than to take you and make you utterly and exclusively mine"

Җ Җ Җ

Okey lovely ones. Tell me waht do you think.

Little free opinion on next chapter….what do you think should happen in the office?

Lol, see you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As much as I love these lovely boys….they are not mine. I am just borrowing them for my pleasure.

Last time:

_Trowa sensually smiled and leant forward making Duo's neck arch and make more notorious their height differences._

_"Because Duo, since I saw you this morning I want nothing more than to take you and make you utterly and exclusively mine"_

Җ Җ Җ

SIMPLE 3

"Not…here…...nnn…no…wwa..Wait…not…ther…there…there…ple….pleasssse! Mmm…wait…plleaasse…..wait…someone…sss..cominggg….ahhh!...nnno….Qu….Quat! He´ll see…usss wait…mmmm….Tro…Trowa… plea..please wait!"

He tries to push me away. He struggles to free himself thanks to the nock sounding on Quatre's office door.

But I am taller and heavier than him. I am stronger. I am the hunter and he is my beautiful prey.

Did you know that a mountain lion will die defending its right to its food? That it will kill whatever crosses its path?

Well, right now I'm really willing to rip apart whoever is making Duo fidget and trying to run away from me.

Fortunately for whoever it might be, he as a well trained infiltration specialist; has continuously trained himself to identify patterns, and right now the person outside the door is not Quatre but his assistant.

"Mr. Barton and Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Winner sends his excuses. It seems to be that the meeting is going to take more than expected"

I look directly at Duo and use the distraction of the new voice to lift him up by his ass and press him even more against the resistant window.

He squeaks against my neck and pushes against my chest.

"Please Trowa, she is going to enter!" He mutters softly trying in vain to dislodge my hands of his round buttocks.

I can agree with that. But I have a better solution.

With my arms full of delicious Duo, I move through the office and push him against the door.

"What are you doing? Let me g-hmm!" I kiss his pouty mouth and move my hips against his. I kiss him until he is practically pushing me for air.

"Sir?" Is everything alright?"

"Everything is perfect. Thank you so much. Did he mention how long is it going to take?"

"Well he told me that approximately 1 hour, sir"

"No problem then. Tell him we will be waiting here"

"Yes sir. Would you like some coffee meanwhile?"

"Do not worry we are ok. I would appreciate the free time. I am still with some jet lag, and need to catch some rest"

"Gladly sir, I will take my leave then"

He listened attentively to her retreating steps and turned his eyes to a fuming but attractive Duo.

He leant to kiss the red lips again but to his surprise the little kitty pushed him again with much more force and managed to dislodge himself from his embrace. And with the grace of a trained assassin crossed the complete office in a breath and placed himself on the other side of Quatre's big elegant bureau.

"What gives you the right to believe you can manhandle me like that? Suddenly what? You woke up this morning and said…Hmmm geez I think I want to fuck Duo? What the hell dude? And here I thought I was the impulsive one!"

Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ

Duo, had by far, one of the most beautiful backs and buttocks he had seen in his life. His back was all sleek and soft muscle along the column ending in two lovely indents just at the beginning of round and perfect for his hands set of buttocks.

He as a possessive lover, loved to press his thumbs against the indents. He loved to see how they matched the size of his fingers perfectly. It was as if Duo´s entire body was made to fit Trowa's.

As a man, he loved Duo's charisma, sweetness and intelligence that did not stop to amaze him. Duo was a wild flower; so beautiful, so delicate looking but so damn strong and admirable. He knew he was smitten. He was proud to have such a kitten by his side. His pride swelling by each man and women alike that would stare at his Duo.

But as a hunter… Oh sweet lord, as a hunter he lost it when the kitten let his little claws get out for a while. He completely lost his composure when the little flower bloomed and let him see its true colors.

His kitten was face down on his bed, flushed against the soft sheets from head to toe with his loosening braid next to his body. He was a vision with flushed cheeks, lost lusty eyes and semi open mouth giving the most delicious little whimpers and soft moans that their lack of privacy could offer.

He was also face down over his love, thrusting balls deep against Duo's backside separating the long and creamy legs with his. One of his arms curling underneath Duo´s neck offering the anchor needed for his thrusts. His other hand firmly placed against Duo's mouth muffling his pleasure noises.

He did not know what was more exiting and sensual; see Duo's sexual and lost visage, gaze at the contrast of the skin color of his arms and hands against Duo's or see how utterly dominated and pliant his Duo was being.

Duo tilted his head a little bit more and offered him a gaze full of lust and pleasure. That was too much and he felt obliged to put all his weight against Duo's slimmer form, push Duo's body harder against the mattress, and pull Duo's head backwards by placing his hand against the sweaty forehead and offer him a breath taking kiss to try to silence the increasing sounds coming from the beautiful and graceful throat.

The tightness was almost unbearable, but the depth that his pulsating girth could manage was outstanding. He could feel each time his penis touched Duo's prostrate gland by the delicious way in which his anus contracted and asked for more in that melodious and soft voice.

He increased his tempo, pushing harder his kitten´s hips against the squeaking mattress making him mewl and come against it, giving him a luscious final series of contractions.

Whispering sweet words to his feverish forehead he released himself inside Duo's pulsating passage and let himself drop unceremoniously next to his lover and gather him in his arms. He could feel Duo's labored breath on the crook of his neck.

And here they lay, breathing hard and fast after a good fuck, because this was what it was…. A mind blowing, knee knocker, take-your-breath-away fuck.

"Yes my dear Tro" and intake of breath "You are absolutely right" a soft laugh "You are totally so not the jealous type at all" a melodiously happy yet tired voice reached his ears.

He smiled and groped the round ass earning a pleased laugh.

"I was not jealous my little one… just exercising a little reminder you sometimes seem to forget. You are M.I.N.E."

Duo snuggled closer to him and smiled.

"You know we are only best of friends, almost siblings"

"Siblings do not kiss each other´s mouths" was his cold answer.

Duo lifted his head to kiss his lips. A kiss that suddenly started to steal their breaths away with domineering tongues battling against the other. Duo caressed his jaw and started laughing.

"T-babe… I really have to teach you the astronomical differences in between our kisses and the pecks I share with Hilde"

Too soon a squeal was heard as Trowa placed himself on top of his lover.

"Well my little one, you might as well start"

Duo kissed him this time slow locking their gazes in the intimate moment.

"I have to make you jealous more frequently"

Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ

"So you are an impulsive one?"

He morbidly watched a blush start on Duo's face.

"Stop talking and behaving like that! You are scaring the shit out of me man! And what is with the staring…quit that as well"

Trowa smirked softly and calmly walked back to the sofa in front of Quatre´s huge desk. He noticed Duo´s body get more alert.

Yep, his internal hunter was shivering in delight…

Oh little Duo, do not tempt me by behaving like prey.

He sat down on the comfortable leather sofa and looked squarely at Duo.

Duo on his part placed a lock of hair behind a blushing ear looking at him under lowered lids.

He did not let himself be fooled by the unconscious flirtation. He knew that Duo was also a seasoned and well trained body combat expert.

And right know he really enjoyed his Armani suit.

"Huh… Cat got your tongue Trowa?"

"And what a gorgeous and purpled eyed cat he is"

"Stop TALKING LIKE THAT!"

"Stop tempting me then"

"I AM NOT DOING SO!"

"Stop screaming as well"

"I AM NOT SCREA-screaming" A softer tone "And seriously quit striping me with your eyes"

"I cannot help myself little one. You make a wonderful sight"

"I am not interested Trowa"

"Really? Minutes ago my tongue down your throat and your hard cock against my stomach… that tells otherwise"

"Don´t be so crude, it does not become you"

"But my dear Duo, your tongue against mine and your tight ass surrounding my cock will so much become you"

With a hitch on his breath, a sputter, a darker flush and angry yet exited purple eyes, Duo looks at him again.

"What makes you believe this is working for you? Are you that full of yourself?"

I open my legs noticing his eyes settling on my bulge. I lean forward placing my elbows over my knees and look at him as a starving hunter will do with his delicious prey.

"Listen to me carefully and listen to me well Duo" I notice with satisfaction that he is licking his lips and his breath is coming shorter.

"I am going to make you mine. You WILL be mine, as I will be yours. It is just a matter of time for this to happen"

I stand again and start to get closer to him. He is enraptured…captivated. His eyes looking almost black by the expansion of his irises.

Like the little bunny that sees a wolf for the first time.

"I am on the hunt dear one, and right now… you smell gloriously of good hunt"

Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ

Very well my lovely ones. One more chapter. Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews. I really appreciate them. I hope you liked this chapter… I enjoyed writing it so much!

Do you have any kinks in mind for the next chapter? Just let me know. Xoxo


End file.
